For The Ending Of Our First Begin
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Love doesn't begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. SasuHina. Canon. Don't like Don't Read. Rnr?


**Title**: For The Ending Of Our First Begin

**Characters/ Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata

**Type**: Multiple chapter

**Genre**: Romance, Drama

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: If you **Don't Like** the pair, then **Don't Read**. It's better if you zoom out from my fanfic sooner...

Melihat banyaknya fic SasuHina bertebaran bulan ini, saya jadi gatal ingin membuatnya. Jadi inilah dia... _my first fic of SasuHina_... Canon pula. _Happy reading_!

Oh ya saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan saya menempatkan pair. Fic ini saya buat hingga jam 4 subuh jadi mata dipaksa melek, jadinya yang diklik nama Naruto. Tapi ini pair SasuHina kok. Jadi semoga fans SasuHina dan fans SasuNaru bisa memaafkan saya karena ini murni _human error_. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dari lubuk hati saya yang terdalam. Terima kasih atas kritiknya...

* * *

**FOR THE ENDING OF OUR FIRST BEGIN**

**(chapter 1)**

Seorang pemuda berkulit alabaster menggeser pintu sebelum melangkah memasuki area pemandian air panas. Sebuah handuk putih menggantung rendah di sekeliling pinggulnya, membuat abdomennya terekspos dengan indah. Dua bola matanya yang seperti batu akik menyusuri kolam yang terbentang di hadapannya lalu ia tersenyum tipis, menyadari jika dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di area kolam tersebut.

Pemandian air panas khusus shinobi itu memang tempat yang paling sempurna untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah mengerjakan beberapa misi level A dari Sang Hokage. Tak adanya penduduk sipil di area ini membuat keadaan mendekati sempurna. Tak mau menunggu lagi, ia menjatuhkan handuk putih dari pinggulnya dan perlahan memasuki air hingga dada bagian atasnya saja yang terlihat. Ia lalu bersandar pada salah satu batu yang banyak tersebar di area kolam dan menengadah pada langit di atasnya, merasakan kehangatan air yang dengan segera memasuki setiap pori-pori di tubuhnya, membuatnya mendesah panjang. Ia mendesis sekali saat air menyentuh salah satu luka pada punggungnya, meninggalkan rasa perih. Tapi sepasang matanya tak pernah melepas langit gelap di atasnya.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, sang mantan _missing-nin_, kini telah kembali ke Konoha.

Selama 16 tahun masa hidupnya, ia bergelut dengan dendam. Dendam yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk menghancurkan seluruh dunia, sekali lagi membangkitkan klan Uchiha untuk merebut apa yang 'orang-orang' itu sebut dengan harga diri. Tapi seorang teman yang dengan pantang menyerah untuk mengembalikannya ke Konoha, berkata untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan hidup dengan membenci. Hah! Sebuah kalimat singkat yang cukup menyentil hatinya yang terdalam. Setelah mengalami pertentangan batin dalam dirinya―lagipula ia sudah menghancurkan Konoha sekali―ia berniat untuk kembali meski keraguan merasukinya.

Apakah mereka akan menerimaku?

Tapi sekali lagi, teman pirangnya mendukungnya dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi ia kembali ke Konoha, menerima hukuman penjara selama setahun dari Sang Hokage dan saat bebas, ia masih harus menjalankan misi-misi level A tanpa dibayar untuk menebus kesalahannya. Semua hukuman itu sudah melalui perdebatan panjang antara teman pirangnya dan Sang Hokage.

_Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan kedua dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini._

Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan kata 'arigatou' mengalir dari bibirnya.

Tapi ketenangannya terusik saat mendengar seruan yang berasal entah dari mana. Ia membuka sepasang mata oniks miliknya dan membelalak seketika begitu mendapati sebuah tubuh meluncur bebas menuju kolam tempatnya berendam. Selama sepersekian detik, wajah stoic-nya berubah drastis saat menyadari jika pemilik tubuh itu adalah seorang gadis. Alih-alih menghantam air di bawahnya, pemilik tubuh itu mengalirkan cakra berpendar kehijauan di kedua kakinya, memutar tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan cepat hingga ia mendarat tanpa cacat dan berdiri di atas air. Rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya dan saat ia menengadah, pemuda raven itu sekali lagi tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Kedua mata mereka beradu sesaat. Mata safir putih milik Hinata nampak berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan, menatap jauh ke dalam mata oniks Sasuke yang kini kembali seperti biasa. Bukannya memperlihatkan wajah yang memerah atau pingsan karena berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang setengah telanjang, Hinata malah berdiri tegak sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan, menyampirkan rambutnya ke bagian belakang telinganya dan berkata pelan, "Maaf mengganggu ketenanganmu, Uchiha-san." Lalu ia melesat pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, meninggalkan riak air di sekeliling si bungsu Uchiha serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepala pemuda 18 tahun itu.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali pada batu dan sekali lagi menutup matanya.

* * *

Sasuke menuruni jalan-jalan di Konoha, mencoba bersantai setelah tiga hari menjalani misi seorang diri. Bisikan-bisikan pedas serta tatapan-tatapan tajam atas tindakannya sebagai _missing-nin_, kini sedikit demi sedikit berkurang, bahkan hampir tak terdengar lagi. Beberapa penduduk sipil bahkan kini menyapanya dan seperti biasa, ia membalas mereka meski hanya seulas senyum tipikal klan Uchiha. Haah, betapa ia sangat merindukan kedua sahabatnya dari Tim Tujuh tapi mereka juga sedang menjalankan misi bertiga bersama Kakashi dan mungkin baru kembali dua hari kemudian. Saat melewati Ichiraku, ia pun berniat untuk makan siang di sana.

"Selamat datang! Wah, Sasuke-kun rupanya!" seru Ayame sambil bertepuk tangan sekali melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Sasuke mengangguk sekilas lalu melirik seseorang yang sedang menikmati ramen dalam diam, tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah orang itu.

"Tidak kusangka seorang Hyuuga bisa makan di tempat seperti ini." Dilihatnya si gadis lavender meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali menikmati makan siangnya. "Apa kau benar-benar Hinata? Maksudku... kau sepertinya berubah."

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang Uchiha? Karena setahuku Uchiha tidak berbicara banyak sepertimu," sahut Hinata datar setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

_Skak mat._

Daerah di antara alis Sasuke berkerut, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. Meski ia tidak begitu kenal dengan gadis lavender itu, Hinata yang dulu akan menjawab dengan hangat dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, terutama dengan Naruto, pemuda yang disukainya. Tapi sekarang jawaban gadis itu terkesan dingin dan tak bersahabat. Sejak keluar dari penjara setahun lalu, ia memang belum pernah menemui gadis itu. Naruto dan Sakura juga tak pernah bercerita banyak tentangnya dikarenakan Naruto yang sibuk dengan beberapa misi serta latihannya sebagai calon Hokage. Sakura pun seperti itu. Jika sedang tidak menjalankan misi, gadis rambut merah jambu itu pasti menghabiskan waktunya di Konoha Medical Center.

_Hei, kenapa kau peduli padanya Sasuke? Gadis itu, mau bertingkah seperti apapun bukan urusanmu.._.

Hinata lalu memanggil Ayame untuk membayar makanannya tapi Sasuke menghentikannya. "Biarkan aku yang membayarnya."

"Berapa?" Hinata yang tidak mempedulikan pemuda raven itu malah mengambil dompetnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang kertas.

Gadis manapun tidak akan pernah menolak jika ditraktir seorang Uchiha karena Uchiha tidak pernah mentraktir gadis manapun. Tapi Hinata... dia terlihat berbeda. Mengenai keberadaannya, Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Gadis itu memang sejak dulu tak menarik perhatiannya. Tapi sejak ia melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke tak banyak bicara―yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu―mungkin ini saatnya Sasuke berubah pikiran.

Tanpa ingin berdebat, Hinata meletakkan uang di atas meja dan meninggalkan kedai. Sasuke yang belum sempat memesan apa-apa, meraih uang itu dan menggantinya dengan uangnya sendiri lalu mengejar gadis itu.

"Hinata-san, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke membuat langkah kaki gadis itu berhenti. Di bawah cahaya mentari yang hangat, rambut ungu gelapnya tampak berkilat.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Uchiha-san." Gadis itu berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang safir putihnya, membuat Sasuke bergetar karena ia merasa seolah gadis itu membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat. "Apa kau merasa sakit hati?" Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan berdiri di hadapannya, menengadah untuk menangkap ekspresi keheranan dari Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Konohamaru, cucu dari Hokage ketiga berlari mendekati mereka lalu berkata dengan nafas terengah-engah begitu sampai di hadapan dua orang itu. "Hokage-sama memanggil kalian berdua ke kantor! Ada misi yang harus kalian lakukan! Segera!"

Dalam sekejap Sasuke dan Hinata menghilang, melompati setiap atap bangunan di Konoha, mempersingkat waktu mereka untuk tiba di kantor Hokage. Hinata yang tiba lebih dulu lalu mengetuk pintu kantor dan setelah mendengar suara dari dalam mempersilakan mereka masuk, ia pun memutar gagang pintu dan melangkah pelan dengan Sasuke mengekorinya.

"Hokage-sama." Hinata membungkuk pada seorang wanita pirang di hadapan mereka. Mendengar nada suara Konohamaru tadi, ia tahu misi kali ini sangat penting. Tapi bagi Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari misi sebelumnya, merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa menikmati istirahatnya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hei, hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau tidak senang menerima misi dariku?" tanya Tsunade setelah menyesap sakenya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. _Dasar Hokage, jurusnya hebat sekali padahal aku sudah memasang tampang stoic begini, tetap saja ketahuan._

"Jadi, Hokage-sama, misi apa yang akan kau berikan pada kami?" tanya Hinata langsung ke intinya.

"Misi level C, mengawal Kirei-san bersama anaknya yang masih berusia dua tahun kembali ke Iwagakure," sahut wanita pirang itu sebelum menghirup sake.

_Level C... mudah sekali. Aku yang selalu menerima misi level A―tak dibayar pula―merasa turun derajat. _Sasuke lalu mendengus pelan tapi hal itu dengan cepat ditanggapi oleh Sang Hokage. "Hanya kau dan Hinata yang tersisa karena para shinobi lain sedang berada dalam misi."

"Tapi Anda bisa menyuruh para genin..." _Ah, aku lupa kalau aku masih berada di level genin... sial!_

Menyadari kata-kata Sasuke barusan, Hinata pun tersenyum tipis.

Melihat kedua ninja muda itu sudah mengerti akan misi mereka, Tsunade lalu berkata, "Kalian akan berangkat besok sebelum matahari terbit. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu sekitar enam hari pergi-pulang, jadi persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik. _Dismissed!_"

"Aku mau kembali ke Ichiraku," kata Sasuke saat mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage. Hinata yang melangkah bersisian dengannya hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Perjalanan selama enam hari, sudah tentu kita tidak akan menemukan kedai ramen yang lain." Yeah, pada awalnya Sasuke bukan pecandu ramen, tapi sepertinya ia sudah mulai tertular virus-candu-ramen dari Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi," ujar Hinata datar tanpa melihat ke arahnya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan aroma yang terasa asing sekaligus mempesona untuk dihirup oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke.

* * *

"Kau terlambat."

Dua kata yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di gerbang Konoha, meluncur dari bibir gadis lavender itu. Pemuda raven itu hanya menjawabnya dengan mendengus. Bahkan, Kirei-san serta anaknya yang harus mereka kawal, sudah tiba lebih dulu di sana.

"Ah, aku tidak sangka jika Hokage-sama menyuruh kalian untuk menjagaku selama perjalanan," kata Kirei, seorang wanita berusia sekitar 23 tahun, memecah kesunyian di antara dua ninja muda itu. Sepasang mata coklat abu-abunya berkilat penuh arti saat menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Itu memang sudah menjadi tugas kami, Kirei-san," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis sebelum beralih pada anak kecil yang berada di gendongan wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang itu. Anak itu, Kyohei, menggeliat pelan sebelum kembali tertidur saat ibunya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur, membuat garis-garis sinarnya menerobos rimbunnya dedaunan, merangsek di antara pepohonan lebat yang mengelilingi desa Konoha. Sasuke lalu menarik nafas panjang, menikmati udara pagi yang langsung menghilangkan kantuknya. Hidungnya lalu kembang-kempis saat menyadari aroma yang kini tak asing itu berputar di sekelilingnya. Aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh Hinata, membuatnya berpikir jika aroma itu tidak hanya mempesona tapi juga membuatnya merasa lebih bersemangat. Ia lalu bertanya pada rekannya, menatap gadis itu dengan sepasang mata oniksnya yang memantulkan kilatan penuh rahasia.

"Siap berangkat?"

"Hm," angguk Hinata mantap lalu berjalan di belakang Kirei sedangkan Sasuke mengambil posisi paling depan, menjalankan misi mereka atas perintah Hokage-sama.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Aiiih, akhirnya saya membuat fic dengan pair ini setelah sekian lama berpikir untuk mencari ide ceritanya. Entah kenapa pair ini membuat saya deg-degan setiap kali membaca fic-fic yang masuk. Ide-idenya keren euy!

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to RnR agar saya tahu apakah fic ini pantas dihapus atau tidak...

Ja Ne


End file.
